The present invention relates generally to the field of automated vehicle systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated closure system for a vehicle. More specifically still, the present invention relates to an automated window closure system in which the window may be automatically closed and/or opened depending on the speed of the vehicle.
Because of the ease of use of powered windows and other powered closures, vehicle drivers and passengers often utilize powered window systems to provide selective cooling to the interior of the passenger compartment. However, having a window in an automobile or other vehicle open at high speeds may cause an undesirable amount of air flowing into the vehicle (due to the high speed of the vehicle) and/or may cause excessive noise, both which may be bothersome to drivers and/or passengers of the vehicle. Therefore, using conventional systems, users of the vehicle may roll down a vehicle window when the vehicle comes to a stop or is moving at a slow speed, such as when the vehicle approaches and/or comes to a red light or stop sign. In such a situation, once the light turns green and the vehicle proceeds once again and reaches a higher speed, the open window may become undesirable and the user or operator of the window may be required to cause the window to be rolled up by using the power window switch.
In stop-and-go type traffic, in city driving, or other situations, this manual closing and opening of the powered windows may be carried out numerous times during a particular trip and may become tedious or annoying to the driver and/or passengers in the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated closure system which solves many of the disadvantages provided by conventional vehicle power closure systems. There is also a need for a powered window system for a vehicle that selectively opens and/or closes the vehicle windows based on the vehicle speed and/or other environmental variables.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a powered window system for a vehicle. The powered window system includes a window movable between an open and a closed position. The powered window system also includes a motor coupled to the window, the motor selectively causing movement of the window. Further, the powered window system includes at least one of a switch and a communications bus coupled to the motor. Further, the powered window system includes a processor coupled to at least one of the switch and the communications bus and configured to selectively send at least one of close and open signals to at least one of the switch and the communications bus. Further still, the powered window system includes a sensor coupled to the processor and sensing conditions on which automated window closure is based. The sensor sends condition signals to the processor. The processor interprets the condition signals and selectively sends a closed signal to at least one of the switch and the communications bus when the condition signal exceeds a prescribed threshold.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a method of causing a vehicle window to close. The method includes sensing via an electronic sensor an environmental condition. The method also includes sending an environmental condition signal to a switching circuit. Further, the method includes comparing the environmental condition signal to a prescribed threshold. Further still, the method includes causing the vehicle window to close automatically when the environmental condition signal meets the threshold in accordance with a first relationship, by using the switching circuit.
Yet another exemplary embodiment relates to a power closure system for a vehicle. The powered closure system includes a closure member movable between an open and a closed position. The powered closure system also includes a motor coupled to the closure member. The motor selectively causes movement of the closure member. The powered closure system also includes at least one of a switch and a communications bus coupled to the motor. Further, the powered closure system includes a processor coupled to at least one of the switch and the communications bus and configured to selectively send at least one of close and open signals to at least one of the switch and the communications bus. Further still, the powered closure system includes a sensor coupled to the processor and sensing conditions on which automated closure member closure is based. The sensor sends condition signals to the processor. The processor interprets the condition signals and selectively sends a close signal to at least one of the switch and the communications bus when the condition signal meets a prescribed threshold.
Yet still another exemplary embodiment relates to a method of causing a vehicle member to close. The method includes sensing via an electronic sensor and environmental condition. The method also includes sending an environmental condition signal to a switching circuit. Further, the method includes preparing the environmental condition signal to a prescribed threshold. Yet further still, the method includes causing the vehicle member to close automatically when the environmental signal violates the threshold, by using the switching circuit.
Alternative exemplary embodiments relate to other features and combination of features as may be generally recited in the claims.